


Nothing Lasts Forever

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Sebastian, and Blaine have been in their threesome relationship for years now. When Kurt leaves them for both their good. Sebastian learns something's about both Kurt and Blaine. About the reality of the relationship he had with Blaine. About the relationship Kurt had with Blaine. Despite the cold hard reality he's faced with every time he comes home or wakes up Sebastian can't get Kurt out of his head or his heart.</p><p>Hi, Author here *waves* Thanks to a bit of bribery there WILL be a sequel to this. It is currently in the planning stages but I will be returning to our boys... making it all better, well I'm not sure. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those waiting on Warbling in ND but I got this plot bunny and didn't want it to leak into that fic so I wrote this and am now returning to chapter two of warbling. 
> 
> NOT BETA READ. All mistakes are mine.

Blaine's cry of pleasure echoed off the walls of the master bedroom as Sebastian pulled his hips back just as he slammed into the smaller brunette. The shorter man was too far gone to hear the click of the bedroom door but Sebastian looked up and moaned watching as lily white skin was revealed and Kurt climbed into the bed grabbing his green eyed lover for a deep dirty kiss. Kurt hadn't kissed him like that in far too long and when he pulled back, green eyes met blue and Sebastian's stomach flipped at the hungry need that they revealed.

Pressing his face to Sebastian's neck, kissing just below his ear, Kurt reached low stroking Blaine pushing him toward his own orgasm. Hot breath tickled against the freckled skin and he moaned as Kurt spoke. "I want... No, I need. Please Bas I need you to fuck me." Blaine fell into the bed, not coherent enough to know what was going on behind him. As Blaine fell forward allowing Sebastian's dick to slide free he had to grip tightly to keep himself from coming. Sure he wouldn't come as soon as he touched Kurt the blond man pounced Kurt pressing him to the bed.

Prep had been fast and dirty with the counter tenor's breathy moans and desperate whimpers spurring his taller partner on. "Please, now Bas. I'm ready... Just fill me up I need to feel you inside." He pleaded and Sebastian gasped as he bottomed out and Kurt arched screaming his name shooting white stripes all over their abs.  
Swallowing down his shock as he stilled and let his eyes rove over the long lean expanse of his second lover, in all his time Sebastian had never had anyone come just from his entering them. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop, fuck me. Fuck me so I'll feel you for days." Kurt's words were breathy and filthy and exactly what he needed to get back into gear.

Riding him hard and fast, then slow and teasing until he had scratches down his back and he was looking down at the most beautiful site he'd ever see. Kurt on his back, legs open and inviting him into the impossibly tight welcoming heat of his body with all of that soft pale skin blush colored from their love making. 

Kurt had already come a second time and when his body had to have been on the verge of more pain then pleasure he fisted his hands in the sheets above his head which thrashed back and forth with every wonton cry. "Don... don't stop. Please don't ever stop Bas." Leaning down Sebastian kissed Kurt slowing his thrusts wanting this to never finish. 

"Ahh FUCK!" No sooner had he decided to make things last then Blaine's tongue found its way between his cheeks and to his hole and swept across it then deep into its musky warmth. The result had Kurt whining and wriggling as he was filled with hot sticky spurts of Sebastian's come as Sebastian cried out Blaine's name. Collapsing they all moaned as Blaine climbed up to lay over Sebastian's chest and on the other side his arm swept out to catch Kurt and pull him in tight. "Clean up later. Stay here now." The ex-Warbler hummed completely content.

 

Entering the apartment well after nine Sebastian closed his eyes leaning on the door and took a deep breath letting his senses take in the pleasure of being home after three days and two nights in Florida. He could hear music, Blaine's iPod from the sounds of the play list and he could hear silverware against a dish as someone ate. Opening his eyes and standing straight Sebastian put his bag down and walked further into their home. The smell of food was now in the air but it wasn't fresh and no matter how hard he listened he could only hear one other person in the apartment.

"Blaine? Where is Kurt?" Both he and Blaine had been away for two nights. Seb to Florida to handle a high profile difficult client while their dapper gentleman had been to California to go over some changes to a song he'd written the theme music and at least one song would be in Disney's latest cartoon.

"Not home yet. He left our dinner in that warming drawer you kept telling him we'd never use." The hazel eyed beauty grinned. Truthfully Blaine had agreed with Sebastian but thanks to giving into Kurt both Blaine and Sebastian had hot home cooked meals when they otherwise might not have.

A small pout graced Sebastian's lips. He had wanted to see Kurt, to touch and kiss and have a repeat performance of the night before he and Blain left. Three days without his Doll had taken its toll on him. His dreams were full of soft porcelain skin, bright shimmering blue eyes, and curtsey of Sebastian he could see a deep dark love bite. Which was displayed when his lithe lover tossed his head as he lost himself coming apart just for Sebastian. Watching it happen, causing their Kurt to come so undone. He had spent three days thinking about Kurt's beautiful accepting ass.

Whether intended or not Kurt's head was tilted and turned just right to the side exposing it to Bas in what he could only describe as submissive. Offering his throat already having a darkening mark, "Go ahead Bas. Make it dark and bruised so I'll think of you inside me when I see it or feel in." Every night the same dream and when he wasn't sleeping he was thinking about getting back in that welcoming hole. Though he did wonder why Kurt never bottomed with them before.

Detouring to the kitchen for his own food he actually moaned as his stomach growled its approval. Eating take out for three days had started to kill him. Kurt had learned every one of his nitpicky eating habits, what he liked and hated and even how much to plate up for the green eyed man. Sebastian was one of two incredibly spoiled, completely loved, and entirely cared for men and he would gladly take the heckling from their friends for it.

Smiling he headed toward the main room calling out from the hallway, "He hasn't called or left a message? He's always here when we have to travel because he needs to see we're okay and then get all cudd…" The plate slipped from long fingers as his voice died from his throat closing. 

Blaine had jumped up at the splat and shatter. Sebastian's eyes were darting all over the furniture, walls and selves. He took long strides back to the entry where a slender table sat with an organizer on top. He took a calming breath not seeing anything different. Spinning he skidded to a stop. "What the hell?" He ripped the offending picture off the wall storming into the living room. "Blaine did you see this?" He shook the overlarge framed picture of Blaine leaning in whispering in Sebastian's ear and both were wearing bright happy smiles and looking very much like two people in love.

"Oh, yeah!" Blaine smiled. "I think Kurt did it as surprise welcome home gift." Crossing his arms and widening his legs he looks over the photo getting that adorable puppy look. "It’s a great picture of us." 

Sebastian gaped at his boyfriend. "This frame, that place on the wall was a warning for what to expect when they entered. It had a photo of us… not you and me us… but the US we make with Kurt. I think this might be a hint or something. Things don't look right do they?" Gently leaning the frame against the wall careful not to crack or break it. Kurt had spent three weeks searching for just the right frame for that wall. 

"Blaine are you telling me that you can stand here in our living room and not see anything wrong?" There was a knot growing in his stomach as he once again took the space in. The second look only making things worse. Doing a circuit around the space he noted with growing unease that all of the frames which held Kurt had been replaced once more with photos of him and Blaine together, apart, goofing around and others from events where they were dressed to the nines. 

Shaking his head with closed eyes, he silently prayed he was wrong. His eyes however took in the shelves which had once held the fine decorative glass flowers and his collection of antique books were gone. Kurt's favorite throw blanket was gone and just a glance at the DVD shelves told him that he would find many of them missing. The shelves hadn't been left bare Kurt hadn't left holes, obvious open wounds. No even in leaving them he'd taken time to set out Sebastian's sports memorabilia and the book shelves were now full of Blaine's collection of sheet music and various books on historical music.

Relentlessly the green eyed man began searching the apartment. Too much room in the closets, drawers that were no longer crammed because others had been emptied, and the final straw had been opening the door to Kurt's room. He wondered in the back of his mind when Kurt had moved into his own room an out of the master. The door swung open revealing his fucking dream home office. His blue eyed lover had even managed to put in a dart board, hang his diplomas and licenses. Needing to sit before he lost everything, still trying to tell himself that he was imagining things, that this was a nightmare. "Kurt wouldn't leave Blaine." He whispered taking deep breaths once he made it to the desk chair. 

On the desk sat items that finally broke him, a sob escaped bringing Blaine rushing in, his own eyes now red rimmed. "I think he left. I think, but Kurt wouldn't do that. Seb, we have to find him. I'm going to call him now."

"Don't." He coughed then held up the iPhone which lay next to Kurt's key ring which had been his breaking point. Blain fell into the chair in the corner of the room. "He's just, Seb he's gone. Like he was never here."

"I know Blaine. I saw, everywhere he should be… all that warmth is just gone." He whispered trying to figure out what he had done wrong. "Did you say anything to him recently that he got mad about? I can't think of anything I did. Hell he's been as busy as us and… oh God, Blaine he was doing this. He was getting ready. He's known all along, that's why he stopped fighting with us."

Brow crinkling in confusion the shorter man crossed his arms and shook his head, much like a petulant child. "No, Kurt would talk to us. You know he is about communication. I mean fuck he makes us sit down and discuss color schemes for Christmas decorating! He wouldn't be doing THIS behind our back without saying something. He wouldn't continue like nothing was going on." Throwing his hands up he scowled at Sebastian. "YOU of all people know he doesn't give in and that he isn't the sort to break his promise."

"Blaine, really? THAT again, he was 17. I think we've all changed a bit since then. And if Kurt thought he was doing the right thing then yes he would do this." Standing he grabbed the first thing he could and threw it against the wall enjoying the sound of it shattering. A few deep breaths and it helped to calm him. He looked at Blaine's tear stained face and rubbed his hands over his face saying, "Look you call Rachel and Santana, I'll clean this mess up. See if they know where he went. They'll talk to you."

Standing quickly the curly haired boy sprinted from the room hoping they could get some sort of lead or information on Kurt. Turning once Blaine was gone Sebastian noticed a folded piece of sketch paper up on an empty shelf. Picking it up and sitting down Sebastian took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart and trembling hands. When had Kurt Hummel become such an essential part of his life? Why did the idea of losing him devastate Sebastian to such an extent?

_Bas,_

_I love you. Don't scoff, I do. It's possible at this point I love you more than Blaine. Not to say I don't love Blaine, I do. That's why I'm gone. We all fell into bed and just went with it. Blaine has fallen in love with you Sebastian and though I've never seen it myself I'm positive that look in your eyes, that smile on your face, and the way you cry his name with every orgasm now is you being in love with him. I can't blame either of you, it would make me a hypocrite of the highest order. You're both so happy and beautiful together it became too hard to watch. Please don't think I'm martyring myself to give you and Blaine an easier transition into being Blaine &Bas, this is very, very selfish on my part. I promise there were days when I told myself not to care about your relationship because at least I still had you both. I still had you. But I want to be loved like that, like someone can't keep his hands off of me. I want you both to be happy and I need to go before I can't any longer. Take care of him, you know how Blaine can get. You don't start skipping breakfast again. Be good to one another it's real Bastian, the feelings between you and Blaine they are very beautiful. I know fury is fast approaching but don't take it out on Blaine. No one is to blame you can't control your heart. I'm leaving the country and only three people know my destination; one of these three is me. _

_Thank you, Bas. For accepting that Blaine was a package deal and giving me these years with you. For fighting with me, holding me, forgiving me and for taking me. I can still feel it as I sit writing this. And I'm still covered in your marks. I thought taking that, getting it before I left would allow me to leave without regrets, but I think it's only made me miss you before I'm even out of door. Be good to each other._

That was it, be good to each other? Sebastian didn't know if he was in love with Blaine or Kurt for that matter but he did know he couldn't stop the tears no matter how much he willed them to. Finally he got up and cleaned the shattered vase. 

Going to the dumpster more for time to try and get control of himself then out of need. The bag of shards was tossed in and he had turned away as something familiar caught his eye. Lifting it out and cleaning off any trash he closed his eyes. The flea-market find hat box which Kurt had dearly coveted and secreted his memories away in, still held treasures inside if the weight was anything to go by. 

Swiftly he headed back inside and without a word he was in his new office, which he found he hated more each time he entered it. Setting down the hat box Sebastian lifted the top. He fell into the chair once more blinking back tears. Right on top was a small stuffed puppy with big sad blue eyes. He'd won it at a ridiculous fairground where he had taken Kurt Hummel for the first time they'd gone out alone. "First date." He snorted picking it up. Under the toy he found notes.  
Months, maybe even a year, worth of notes left by them. For some reason he and Kurt had started leaving notes to one another. On the fridge, on the bathroom mirror, stuck to his favorite tennis shoes, inside his briefcase, and frequently in the pockets of jackets. They had started off as reminders or requests and always seemed to snowball from there. It didn't matter if Kurt needed something from the store or Sebastian was requesting Kurt make something for his office potluck. The little notes had taken place of emails, text messages, and even phone calls.

{Get milk on your way home.} -- {I stopped to get chocolate syrup and remembered you wanted milk. Your welcome.} -- {You get chocolate syrup on my good sheets and you'll end up eating chocolate syrup for dinner until I can buy new ones} -- {Note to self: Buy Kurt new sheets.} 

It had driven Blaine crazy. He didn't understand why they couldn't just talk to one another. Sebastian had felt bad because he almost answered back with 'it's just a thing Kurt and I do' the next few weeks he'd lavished Blaine with attention and stopped responding to the notes until he no longer found any more left for him.  
Every single one he'd written was there in a stack. A small journal held flowers and leaves or tickets for a movie or play. Kurt had kept him here, Sebastian found the box contained so many small reminders and mementos. Kurt had items that contained Blaine as well, things from before Sebastian. Things that he recognized now and again from after they became a trio. There was far less Blaine after the move to New York, which predated Sebastian by 18 months. He did notice a jewelry box and his heart squeezed when he opened it and noticed Kurt's engagement ring inside. How had they gone from engaged to each other with Bastian on the side, to Kurt leaving so that Blaine and Sebastian could love each other? Everything was making his head spin and his entire body ached. 

A shot of silver poked out from under some papers and play bills further into the box. It was a DVD with no title. Frowning the lawyer picked up his laptop popping the disk into place. He felt a punch to his gut as the recording started. The him on screen was so drunk it was shocking he could get it up, but he had and the him on the screen was pressing a very not plastered but not protesting Kurt into the bed. Why Kurt had a camera pointed at and recording what was going on in his bed was something the ex-warbler would question later. 

He felt as if his heart were in a vice as he watched his other self stripping Kurt, saw the way Kurt happily climbed into his lap pressing himself tightly to Sebastian's chest and just the contact had the typically controlled man pressing himself tighter into Seb's warm skin rubbing against him like a cat in heat all the while soft moans and whimpers escaped his throat. Long white fingers pushed through his other self's hair making him look up at his Kurt and pull already kiss swollen lips down for another hard messy kiss.

It was a fun house mirror version of what happened three days ago when Kurt made the request just the same as he had the night he'd let Sebastian inside him for what was apparently the second, not first, time. He kept swallowing as he watched himself take Kurt for the first time in their relationship, it was rough and messy and far too much slurred dirty talk that even he was having a hard time trying to distinguish if he meant the slander in his inebriated mind or was trying to turn his lover on. 

Kurt never pulled away, never pushed Sebastian back instead he hung on even agreed with his some of his lover's filthier observations. Sebastian watched long white limbs fold around him holding close making his breath hitch at how desperate Kurt seemed to just want to mold himself close to Sebastian. 

"Oh God." He wasn't sure when they started but Sebastian could see now that Kurt had tears falling down his face. He was willing his inebriated self to notice to say something, or do something. Sitting up, the bitten nails moved over the mouse pad and tapped back twice before a low whine finally escaped as Sebastian slumped in his chair and let his eyes close. {I love you Sebastian.} Whispered softly for a third time through the speakers of the computer before a low groan escaped the him on the screen and the sounds picked up as the pace of their fucking increased in response to Kurt's words.

Shooting up in his chair, as the sound of the door bouncing off a wall crashed over him, green eyes blinked in shock seeing a splash of fear across Kurt's face. On screen Kurt pushed at Sebastian as Blaine crawled into the bed and made quick work of climbing onto Sebastian's cock riding hard and fast. Blaine caught Kurt by the back of the hair pulling until Kurt gave in and allowed himself to be kissed, something was hissed into Kurt's ear before he was pushed down and the sounds filling the screen took on a familiar tempo and sound as Blaine and Sebastian on screen were lost in their own pleasure. Bouncing fast and growling low Blaine had repeated twice his love for Sebastian, receiving quick panted replies from the man on the mattress confirming he loved Blaine back.

"Why didn't you fucking say that to Kurt?" He scowled at himself on the screen before slamming his laptop closed. The video ended with Sebastian and Blaine curled up together, being cleaned up by Kurt who kissed them goodnight and covered them in his own blanket leaving them in his bed and left the room. Whipping his face clean of tears Sebastian found too many questions floating in his head, too many things not making sense any more, the video only answered questions and brought out newer uglier ones that he'd do anything to avoid thinking about.

That night Blaine had curled up against him on the sofa, asking question after question trying to understand, trying to figure out why Kurt would do this to them.  
"When was the last time he said he loved you?" Sebastian finally asked

Blinking Blaine scowled up at Sebastian. "Are you saying he fell out of love with me? That this is my fault?" The dark haired man stood fury radiating off of him. "Kurt didn't leave because of me, Sebastian. You're the one he never wanted here. Not me." 

The words were vicious and wide green eyes followed as Blaine stalked to the bedroom and slammed the door. "What the hell?" He whispered shaking his head.  
This was all too much, getting up he poured a double of scotch and sat in the office realizing that the only visual proof he had that he and Kurt had been more to one another was a DVD of him so drunk he wouldn't remember the nights activities the next morning. 

Two days later while watching the video on mute Sebastian was struck by the fact that Kurt had never come. That the next morning he hadn't said a word when Sebastian forgot the gift he'd been given. That things began to change on that day. Kurt stopped fighting with both Blaine and Sebastian. He did what they seemed to expect of him without the snarky jibes that once colored their lives and for Sebastian at least helped define Kurt. He was also struck by a wealth of self loathing for only just realizing any of it.

Two weeks later he and Blaine had their first real fight in their relationship because Sebastian had simply asked, 'Babe get me a drink, this has been a shit day.' and Blaine had not taken well to it at all, those sort of things it seemed, his lover considered Kurt's Job. Things had gone downhill from there with accusations being thrown and once more Blaine lashing out as hurtfully as he could. 

Another week of take out dinners, nights worked later in their business offices than ever before, and without either man doing more than saying good morning or goodnight to one another. Both had been looking forward to sleeping in on Saturday, hoping the week of work and exhausting themselves would help make their time off together mean more. Reluctantly Sebastian had gotten out of bed hearing an alarm going off somewhere in the apartment, within minutes Blaine was roused as well searching for the elusive and irritating sound. They found it together in their bathroom drawer. Now they sat, staring side by side at the digital calendar on the breakfast bar between their mugs of coffee. 

"He's coming back." Blaine smiled tapping his name on the calendar and watching as his schedule popped up. Everything Kurt had kept track of for them; doctor's appointments, meetings with important people or clients, birthdays/holidays/anniversary's all stayed tidy in Kurt's hands. But Kurt's hands were gone now and in their place he'd left a digital calendar with a fuck-it-all loud annoying alarm. 

Sebastian had looked at Blaine with mild horror on his face. "How the hell do you figure that?"

Sighing Blaine just shook his head. "Look you don't know Kurt like I do. I don't mean that in a bad way it's just, sometimes he has these… fits. He needs some Kurt time and then he misses me and realizes how much I need him and how much we need to be together and he comes back." Motioning to the calendar. "This is his way of making sure we're taken care of while he situates himself. If he really wanted out he wouldn't be taking care of us." 

"What the ever loving FUCK are you talking about? He will come back because he'll realize how much you need him?" Sebastian wondered for a moment if this were one of those candid camera style shows but the painful not funny sort. "Do you hear yourself? 'He has these fits' man what the hell is that? Its KURT, not some 1950's sit-com house wife who needs a holiday from the drudgery of day to day life. Kurt, OUR Kurt, is gone and this isn't… fuck it!" 

He lifts the calendar shaking it violently. "This isn't I'll be back, Blaine. This fucking thing is his way of being sure he won't feel the NEED to come back. This is his way of making sure you get to your eye appointment and I remember to meet with the Michelson's about their endowment fund." Putting it down Sebastian took his coffee and moved to the office that Kurt had left for him. "He's not coming back, Blaine. That thing is just his way of not feeling guilty about not coming back. It's one more nail in the god-damned coffin." The door slammed behind him.

Six months. Six desperate, painful months had Sebastian sure everything had really ended the night he came home to Blaine alone in their home. He and Blaine had tried to come up with some version of a relationship but were failing miserably. Neither of them were particularly good cooks, the apartment tended to be messy with papers, cloths, and dishes all over until one of them had a day off and finally straitened up. Straitened up, never cleaned, because without Kurt to make them do it Blaine and Sebastian found they didn't care enough to spend their free time cleaning properly. But there were many days Sebastian longed for the home Kurt had made for them. Clean, cozy, and always filled with the scent of something sweet but still spicy not the cold stale apartment he and Blaine didn't even try to make their own.

Blaine's temper had gotten shorter and he seemed to become far more prone to complaining about everything then Sebastian remembered. In the back of his mind though, he remembered hearing this same tone when Blaine would spend hours talking to Kurt. Was that why he'd never seen this side of Blaine? Had Kurt taken the brunt of this behavior and left him with the bright happy Blaine? 

Six months and Sebastian Smyth was entirely sure that the best thing that had ever happened to him was entering into his relationship with Kurt and Blaine. Six months since Kurt left and Sebastian Smyth was entirely sure that losing Kurt was the worst thing he'd ever had happen to him. Kurt had worked tirelessly to make them work and Sebastian saw that now. 

That however wasn't why he missed Kurt, why losing him was the worst part of his life. It was because the way Kurt cared for him was something that defied love to him, even loving him Kurt had no reason to stop at the bakery an hour out of his way to get the apple turnovers that reminded him of France. Kurt had no reason to make sure that Sebastian always had pure orange juice and cinnamon graham crackers in the house because they were his favorite snack. Kurt didn't have to keep hot/cool patches in the medicine shelf for when his knees pained him and then message his calves to help Sebastian relax. 

The level of love and attention Sebastian received from Kurt had to have been difficult to give if Blaine had been half as needy and demanding as he was with Sebastian recently. The lawyer had never know how selfish and self obsessed the shorter man could be. More often than night most of their conversations were dominated by whatever Blaine needed to talk about or vent or whine about and it was frustrating. They weren't good together, he and Blaine weren't good without Kurt. Even during sex the one place they always worked, Sebastian had times when he remembered long pail limbs, blue eyes, crying out his name covered in his marks and begging for more. 

Seven months in, Blaine starts to feel it too and his answer to the problem makes Sebastian both furious and sick to his stomach. Walking into their apartment, Sebastian announced that he'd picked up grilled chicken salads, soup, and fruit plate from the deli. Putting the food on the counter before going to the living room where he blinked in shock. 

"Blaine, what is going on here?" His partner was straddling the lap of a very attractive man who was busy at making Blaine moan from the attention to his neck. "Jus… Justin Taylor. Artist. Come here Seb… come meet him he's wonderful." Hazel eyes looked up expectantly as he reached out to Sebastian. The guy - no, Justin looked up with a bright smile and bright blue eyes. 

It was a sucker punch to his gut. Those blue eyes were ripping his heart in two. He looked at Blaine and swallowed down the stomach acid, at Blaine's bright happy look as he informed Sebatian that Justin made dinner for them both. He's a friend of mine and I was thinking he could sleep… here… with us." Kissing Justin, quite deeply, Blaine pulled back. "Justin, why don't you go serve up dinner while Sebastian talk."

The blond did just as requested and once he was gone Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the wrist dragging him to their bedroom and shut the door. "What is going on here?" Sebastian felt a migraine coming on as he spoke to his partner through clenched teeth in an effort to avoid yelling. 

"It's been seven months, Seb." His eyes clouded for a moment but he pushes on. "And I know you've felt it. We need that missing puzzle piece, someone who can cook and clean this place up. Someone to get that drink at the end of the day for you and someone to understand how difficult my work is. It certainly doesn't hurt how good looking he is because both of us were hoping he would be sleeping with us."

Sebastian blinked and began shaking, before making a dash for the toilet losing what little he'd eaten. Cleaning himself up he returned to the master bedroom starting to remove his suit and proceeding to pull on his jeans and at-shirt. "So now that you figured out Kurt isn't coming back you want to replace him?" 

"What? No! I'm just saying maybe its time to move on. The longer we pine and miss Kurt the worse our relationship gets. I miss what you and I had. Great relationship with plenty of sex, the ability to talk about and even do some of our favorite things." Blaine took the tall man's hand. "Don't you miss what we had?"

Sebastian had been giving in to Blaine's notion. They could bring in another lover. His head snapped up in shock as his body stilled. He didn't, at least not in the way Blaine meant it. "I'm moving out. You're right Blaine. I don't. I don't miss it, not the only you and me stuff at least. What I miss is Kurt singing when he cooks, I miss the way you both feel pressed up to me when we sleep and I fall asleep smelling his shampoo. I miss that stupid throw blanket that always ended up over you and Kurt when you watch movies." Looking at Blaine he asked scared that he already knew the answer. "Don't you miss what we had?"

"I do! Its why I brought Justin home. And now you want to leave? I'm trying to make it work. Our lives can settle back down and we and get back to normal us. Seb, this is a good thing." Blaine tried to convince his partner.

A small huff of defeat left Sebastian's mouth, "You had to know I wouldn't agree to this. I'm guessing you did it anyway because you're just as tired as I am and you want out." When Blaine's eyes became glassy with tears and he looked away Sebastian sighed and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I am not going to do what he did, I want you in my life as a friend. Phone calls, skype, meeting up for lunch and even the occasional party."

Two days later found Sebastian in a company apartment with his things, lonely and missing Kurt even more, like Blaine had been his link to Kurt. Sebastian's international license came through finally and he'd already been accepted at a large firm in Paris. He would leave at the end of the week back to his home. Before the Warblers, before Blaine and Kurt, before he had his heart ripped out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this as a one shot but considering a second part where Kurt reenters the picture.
> 
> I also have a list of plot bunny's I'm keeping so if anyone wants a challenge or story idea I'm more than glad to pass them along. XD
> 
> Please leave comments! They encourage me to write faster.
> 
> ** Hi, Author here *waves* Thanks to a bit of bribery there WILL be a sequel to this. It is currently in the planning stages but I will be returning to our boys... making it all better, well I'm not sure. ;)


End file.
